


Burning

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	Burning

乍看也是华灯初上的时分，高层的落地窗外还能望见大厦间夹着的那一点将落未落的酡红，早先沉下去的一点金色碎闪已化成街道上摇曳的彩灯。晃荡着的细碎光斑最终被映在玻璃面，将上面的人影也摆出一点被虚化的样子。  
窗上被指腹抵住的地方已经被带起些热度，王濠镜呼口气，施力推开来，抬脚跨到阳台。

电话很快被接通，听到王耀的声音传来时，王濠镜的嘴角从微翘到上扬都不需要一秒。  
王耀先是朝他叫了声名字，嗓音依旧是日常场合里的慵懒，王濠镜光是听见这般的柔和便觉得心头的那点躁动都被沁着凉意的风一一抚平，思念却从更深处挑出来，在春夏之交的湿热里叫人发闷。  
他认输一般地叹气，抬起头看颜色渐深的天幕，想象着另一端王耀带着笑的眼，通过电流传来的呼吸声就贴着耳边，没有开口承认、却知道那些被勾起的心思早已无所遁形。王濠镜还挂着笑，他觉得王耀一定会知道：“这里……吹风很舒服的。”  
王耀先是笑了出来，声音很低很轻，但目标戳得精准：“想我了？”  
王濠镜大方点头：“是啊。”  
叹息般的低喃让不可知的微妙情绪逐渐弥漫开去，王濠镜在这样默契的安静里放任自己在脑海里勾勒王耀的模样，指尖快触到肩后发梢时好像听见了那头的呼吸声变小了，大概是开了免提，他听到另一边在翻找什么的动静，不出一会儿王耀的声音又重新钻了进来。  
“濠镜。”  
“怎么了？”他还在幻想里用指尖于爱人皮肤上游走撩拨，来自爱人的邀约却四两拨千斤。

“要做么？”

他拿着手机的手终于是紧了紧。

王濠镜想，这个人真是太懂拿捏他的死穴。

 

第一次肌肤紧贴相拥就被他淌着汗的笑容点燃那一簇心火，王濠镜抱紧他，哪怕此刻溺在这炽热怀抱里都不觉得有遗憾。亲吻来得迅猛又痴缠，几个来回间情潮汹涌满溢，王耀别过脸想换气，王濠镜还是不管不顾地追过去，舌尖没再绕着他的，但在软腭上扫了一圈，又轻轻顶了顶。  
王耀唔了一声，腿屈起来，脚掌贴在床单上，底下竟已显出各式的凌乱。王濠镜总算放开王耀，不再攫取那一点唇舌追逐里的快意。停下来与他鼻尖相对时也发觉，没有了镜片的遮挡，自己看见的全是旖旎的水光，波纹尽数泛着醉酒一般的酡红，自头顶细细淋下来，温柔却诱人。王耀眉头微蹙，眼底却是带着笑的。那暖热的手掌在接吻时一直在王濠镜的脸侧抚摸，现在滑落到颈侧，那带着薄茧的指尖时不时抚过皮肤，缱绻地好似在亲吻那引人渴望的喉结。  
而他真的微微挺起身子，张嘴咬了一下有汗滑过的喉结，王濠镜只觉细麻的刺激四散而去，可王耀还在压着低喘，说，你得轻点儿。王耀说完也不禁笑起来，任王濠镜将他强硬地圈进怀里，带着逗趣意味的笑意贴着胸口，震得胸腔都发烫。  
最后当然轻不了。  
每次都是。

王濠镜往后一仰靠在床头，借着电流传来的那份喘息逐渐放大，他听见王耀解开皮带的声音，想象着王耀与他拥吻后趴下来，叼着那裤链替他拉开，下一步就衔住了内裤的裤腰边缘。王耀的惯用伎俩是开始前抬眼望他，隔着布料含着尖端舔一阵，之后才把那碍事衣物扯下来，用口腔迎接那一份热烫。王濠镜其实不太说些什么，但插在发间的指尖力度总是彻底暴露本尊外溢的情绪，王耀知道他吃这一套，便总是做得过分得心应手。王耀的手也不安分，在王濠镜胯骨上游走，一下就被捉住。王濠镜一手落在王耀颈侧，一手扣住王耀的手腕，指尖的轻抚沿青筋往上，似亲吻，柔和又情色。这个时候该闭上眼，属于王耀的那份爱抚好像真的就这样叠下来，和他自己的手一起一路往下移，留下满载的情动。  
对欲念的宣泄上王耀已先他一步进入状态，有细细碎碎的呻吟声在王濠镜耳边抓挠，他半眯着眼，想不被这样的甜蜜兜头网住都难，情欲汹汹根本拦不下来。王濠镜呼了口气，分出一点心思，问，项链呢。

王濠镜在出差前给王耀买了项链，那个十字架跟自己挂着的子弹头坠子是同品牌同系列，戴上去很衬王耀的肌肉线条。王耀听见他这样问，似乎也是想起那晚的激烈战况，随即捻着吊坠送到嘴边啄吻，进而是让王濠镜听着便觉兴奋的吮吸声。许是想要缓解即将分隔数月的离愁，那一次确实做得格外尽兴。王濠镜紧紧扣住王耀的手腕，另一只手掐住王耀的腰，压在他身上一下一下顶进去。王耀觉得自己下面又酸又麻，腿弯被他把住，上半身因冲撞而摇晃耸动。呼吸都变得粗重，喘气的声音里还多出金属碰撞的脆响。王耀垂眼看去，坠子随两人动作不停晃着，不时触到王耀的胸膛，那向来戴在王濠镜身上的子弹头项链此刻竟挠得他心痒难耐。手被人压制住难以动弹，王耀便微微弓起身子，一下便咬住那恼人的吊坠。王濠镜的动作终于缓了些许，也松开了扣着他的手。王耀得寸进尺，即刻勾住那项链将王濠镜带下来，与他交换一个黏腻的热吻。肌肉相贴还嫌不够，王耀含住那颗坠子，咂出的声响情色异常，却都比不上他用濡湿的配饰在王濠镜左胸上划几道笔画，带着薄汗的手掌贴住那一份心跳，独占意味十足。王濠镜亲手给他戴上的十字架项链被他解下来，王濠镜任由王耀为彼此交换了项链，一切都消散在王耀缓慢的舔唇动作里，最后只记住了王耀骑在他身上扭腰晃动、往后仰时子弹头反射着银光的样子。  
王濠镜盯着他的喉结，肩颈线条流畅，汗覆在上面平添几分诱惑，那微张的嘴漏出高亢的尖叫，夹在其中的几声爱称足以另王濠镜理智掉线，仅仅是叫着名字，其中的情意就能让他不管不顾地继续上挺换来王耀腰胯的震颤和不断夹紧的双腿，以及在他腰际掐出的几道指痕。那晚的旖旎画面一一闪过，王濠镜只觉身上热意更甚，加快了手上动作也难以纾解。王耀却偏要再来添一把柴火，背景音是忽轻忽重的低喘，而后是链子的清脆：“嘶——你，觉不觉得，这东西还，挺适合……做玩具的？”  
他倒是怔了一瞬，那之后便是王濠镜的一声低笑，他柔声道：“如果想试……你左边敏感一点。”话音未落便听见王耀一声轻哼，想来这金属配饰虽然能被体温捂热些许，但未散的凉意落在敏感带上多少能算不小的刺激。思及此，王濠镜又是喉头一紧，想着王耀对那本属于他的项链一阵又舔又吸，还要拿去玩弄自己，仿佛王濠镜真的叼住了那颗饱满圆粒，留下一串斑驳痕迹。王濠镜心底又热又涨还泛着甜，被欲望撩拨得恨不得现在就顶进去，抽插间感受王耀内里的滚烫湿滑，在被他瑟缩夹紧的时候饱尝无上的餍足。  
显然王耀那边也吃不够，另一阵翻找声传来，王濠镜很快便猜出对方在找什么，就在床头柜靠里一侧右数第二个抽屉里。王濠镜依稀辨认出倾倒液体的声音，而后有摁键的声响，片刻过后是王耀有些耐不住的惊叫，但慢慢变成了长短不一的呻吟。王濠镜吊着的那颗心还是没完全放下来，温声哄道，你慢点来，别伤着。而王耀用作应答的几声嗯嗯啊啊，倒多出几分委屈的意思来。那串好听的喘叫现在反倒成了折磨，王濠镜皱皱眉，最终还是仰躺在床上，似乎这样就能尝出一点王耀主动跨坐在他身上的那几分火热，好缓解那份生理心理因素皆有之的一番思念。

这要是放在平时，王耀看他要得还不够，多半会邀他再来一轮。王耀是多么体贴照顾他的心情和需要，可王濠镜同样爱他护他宠得要紧，鲜少再多索取几份交缠。只是王耀狡黠一笑。翻身骑上去，弯腰低头啄了一下王濠镜的项链，然后慢慢滑下去，要用嘴帮他。其实用腿甚至用手给他打出来都行，只是王濠镜那天像摆脱不了欲念的控制一般，按着王耀的后脑往前顶，感受着逼仄喉间的挤压，快感像火花一样蹿高，直逼颅顶。王耀的眼眶泛着红，眼尾也拖出一抹艳色，王濠镜福至心灵，往床头一扫捞到了镜腿，随后伸手将眼镜替王耀戴上，只看见王耀雾蒙蒙的一双眼。王濠镜仰头喘息，到最后一刻才松了手要将王耀拉开，但王耀胸膛上已染了大片奶白，嘴边也难免受波及，甚至是右半边的镜片和发丝都沾了些许。  
王濠镜在王耀抬眼望过来时有一瞬间的怔愣，下一秒却几乎忘记了如何呼吸换气。只见王耀直勾勾地盯着他，指腹轻轻一抹，殷红的舌尖伸出来舔了舔，明明是随意至极的动作，浑身上下却刻着明晃晃的诱惑。王濠镜动作一顿，旋即像刚反应过来般将王耀抱起来坐在自己腿上，胸膛紧贴王耀的后背，双臂有力地箍住他，借着上一轮留下的湿滑探进去，过后便又是重重一顶，比之前都要深。  
怀里人终是没有忍住那一声惊喘，王耀往后靠去，下唇被自己咬得发白，看向王濠镜的眼神却晶亮如初。王濠镜也顾不上掌心沾到的那些黏腻，拢了拢王耀的长发，就这么捧着他的脸吻了下去。舌尖互相试探而后追逐缠绕，王耀一直仰着头，这并不妨碍他勾着王濠镜的舌头在自己阵地上略显强势地晃荡，吻到动情之余，手也不由自主地搭在王濠镜手臂上，汗叠着汗，底下就是紧绷的肌肉和凸显的青筋。王濠镜将他搂得更紧，这姿势果然比之前试过的都要进得深，借着深吻转移了注意力让王耀不至于被抽插顶弄得太难受，只是这般背对着王濠镜双腿大张任其动作带来的刺激还是有些猛烈，不出一会儿他的腿根又泛出酸软，打着颤，大腿内侧细细磨蹭着王濠镜的腿，换来肌肤交融后细碎的快感。  
王耀靠在王濠镜怀里喘着气，半眯上眼。再一次临近顶峰前他侧过脸，在王濠镜的下颌线落了一个吻，轻缓又珍重。王濠镜细致温柔地回吻他，最后双双倒在床上。王耀曲着腿，用那一点酸软去配合王濠镜最后的攻入，腰肢也被他顶得一耸一耸，在床单上磨出蜿蜒的褶皱。王耀上身发抖，支起手臂去攀王濠镜的肩背，小声喊着王濠镜的名字，一次又一次。王濠镜笑着摸了摸王耀的小腹，俯身吻下去，轻喃，嗯，我在呢。  
那张写满情动的脸因一句挑逗浮上更大片的淡红，王耀别过脸，有几绺发丝滑到嘴角，划过几道汗湿的痕迹。带着薄茧的指尖撩开头发，舌头随后沿那微张的嘴钻进去，和王耀的舌尖缠到一起。王濠镜又不安分地连连啃咬王耀的下唇。接连吮出黏糊水声。身下动作还未停歇，王耀觉得胯骨都快让王濠镜撞碎揉了去，只是顺从本能扯出力气小幅度地挺腰迎合，其余所有已被抽空，就记着去抚摸身上人的腰背，疼了就咬一口，划出的抓痕也丝毫不客气。  
上一场情事留的痕迹早已消去，王濠镜用力闭了闭眼又睁开，听见爱人低哑的气声贴在耳廓，一瞬间像又被王耀的手抓过，些微的痛感洇出红痕。那个时候的王耀必然是红了眼尾，皱着眉作势要咬他，事后又总是凑过去舔自己留下的牙印。王濠镜回想到这里不禁笑了出来，大约是爱人那一点抚慰带来的心理作用作祟，心底像被羽毛拢住，但那轻飘飘的些微安抚很快在对面那阵嗡嗡声中转变成醋意和妒忌。  
王耀叫这人难得孩子气的委屈逗乐了，王濠镜还没反应过来，只听王耀的声音隔着那份细微的震动传到耳边：“我难道，还要，哈，还要给你千里送杯？”  
王濠镜一时无话，心底盘算着，平常在这时候，王耀早就缠着他的腰哭喘连连，声音磨得他又酥又麻。两人到这样的情景哪里还有多余的心思去斗嘴，唯一记得的是喊着彼此的名字，带着一份印记共赴沉沦。那一声粤语的阿耀来得猝不及防，那一头的王耀显然也顿了顿，像沉浸在往日欢愉里，忘却余下的所有动作，只剩本能。

好似这次积累的快感也一并升腾，带着人盘旋在虚无里，只记得那次王耀咬了王濠镜的喉结之后被这人紧紧圈住、再次倒在床上，换来锁骨上被啃的一连串吻痕。他吸着气，鼻尖一抽一抽，爱人的名字在齿尖钻出来。王耀又被撞得一晃，才听清王濠镜也在喊他。王濠镜手上一阵痒，原来是王耀支起两人十指交扣的手，从王濠镜腕骨一路舔起。  
濡湿的感觉蹿到心里，王濠镜忍不住压下去又一次狠狠地索吻，引来一阵颤动后才愿意放开。王濠镜亲过那沾湿的眼睫后撑在王耀身上，细细一瞧，才发现那双清亮的琥珀下，有为他灼烧的如火热情。  
他笑，然后决定回赠一个更热烈的吻。

FIN.

28072018


End file.
